Un long fleuve tranquille
by Emiwyn
Summary: Ses cheveux tombent, et l'été est là. La mer assourdit son coeur d'une langueur monotone. Le fleuve se déroule et coule en méandres de vie. Le chemin arrive à une impasse. Il est temps.


_**Disclaimer : Rien à moi...**_

_**Rating : K**_

_**Résumé : Le temps passe si vite. Parfois trop vite. Elle oublie. Et lorsque la voyageuse est là, le Styx l'accueille.**_

_**NDA : Je n'ai pas beaucoup de choses à dire, sinon que ceci est un tout petit os sans prétention qui, je l'espère, vous plaira. A ceux qui attendent des fictions que je suis censée continuer... Je suis en pleine panne d'écriture. Alors bon, quand cette histoire s'est présentée à moi, je dois dire que j'ai sauté sur l'occasion de vous l'écrire, parce que, bon, on peut dire que Melpomène et Calliope (muses de la tragédie et de la poésie) m'ont légèrement boudée ces temps-ci. Bref, bonne lecture à tous!**_

Un long fleuve tranquille.

Je me regarde dans la glace. Mes longs cheveux sont cassés comme ils l'ont toujours été, et me viennent par poignées. Lorsque je passe la brosse dans leurs nœuds, ils se ruent par terre et une mer de mèches parsème le carrelage de la salle de bain. Ils ne repousseront pas cette fois.

La vie est un long fleuve tranquille... Ma jeunesse a été mouvementée: la guerre, la reconstruction, me battre pour mon amour, me battre pour mes enfants... Tout cela n'a pas été de tout repos. Mais contre toute attente, les quarante années suivantes ont été un écoulement simple, à peine de vagues ondulations... Quelques méandres m'ont menée jusqu'à mon mari, quelques autres m'ont amené mes enfants, de nouvelles sont en train d'emporter ma mémoire...

Je le sais et le sens. Tout le monde le sent, d'ailleurs. Drago arbore sans cesse ce visage inquiet, à me demander si je me souviens que je dois prendre mes médicaments. Bien sûr que je m'en souviens. Je n'ai oublié que quelques fois. Et Harry est toujours à me présenter mes petits enfants, se demandant si je les reconnais. Il n'y a que Mathilde que je confonds parfois avec Mary... Mais elles sont si petites...

Le temps est assassin, et emporte avec lui ma mémoire immédiate, mes souvenirs du présent. Heureusement, je conserve les plus vieux. Les meilleurs. Je me rappelle mon mariage, comment je suis devenue Madame Malefoy. J'étais si belle dans ma robe de mariée. Et lui, mon Drago, dans son costume sorcier. Je revois ses yeux débordant d'amour, ses gestes attentionnés, notre nuit de noces, notre lune de miel... J'ai fait ma vie, et aujourd'hui, mes enfants n'ont plus besoin de moi. Cette constatation, au lieu de me faire mal, m'apaise depuis quelques années maintenant. J'ai toujours eu tendance à croire que j'étais indispensable. Je crois que c'était vrai jusqu'à mes cinquante-quatre ans, lorsque Hugo, le petit dernier, a quitté la maison. Il avait vingt huit ans. Je crois qu'il était temps d'ailleurs...

Mes années seules avec Drago emplissent ma mémoire et provoquent un raz-de-marée de sentiments. Comment est-il possible qu'à soixante-quinze ans je sois encore si amoureuse de lui? Mon cœur déborde d'amour à son image, et lorsqu'il pénètre dans une pièce, une pluie de lumière illumine mon âme. Il est ma seconde moitié, mon alter ego. Nous nous ressemblons tellement, et nous sommes si opposés. Comme si vous compariez la mer de la Manche à la Méditerranée...

Le roulis de mon rocking-chair me berce, et mes yeux se ferment de plus en plus. Je dors si souvent... Je suis si fatiguée... Mon corps tire sur la corde, et ce n'est que pure volonté si je ne m'enfuie pas au rythme des vagues qui emportent ma vitalité. Ce fleuve tranquille qui a mené ma vie dévale à présent une pente et se fait torrent. La mauvaise pente. On pense si peu à la mort lorsqu'on est jeune. La guerre, l'épuration, la traque des derniers mangemorts... J'avais peur de mourir, bien sûr. Mais c'était très lointain pour moi. À l'époque, si je mourais, c'était par manque d'inattention. Aujourd'hui, la mort fait partie de mon quotidien. Elle est là, à côté de moi. Elle me tient la main. Et je sais que viendra un jour où elle me la tirera et m'entraînera dans ce fleuve d'or. Je devrai m'immerger dans ce Styx imaginaire, et je sais que je ne m'y opposerai pas. Je ne m'y opposerai plus. Car les vagues sont trop fortes pour moi. Et qu'après tout, lutter est fatigant.

Mon dernier regret sera d'abandonner Drago. Je ne pense pas qu'il me survivra longtemps. Parce que nous avons toujours tout fait, depuis nos dix-huit ans, ensemble. Nous mourrons également ensemble. Notre vie s'est faite à deux. Notre mort se fera à deux également.

Le rocking-chair me berce de son roulement ondin, et j'entends presque la mer de là où je suis. C'est un bel été. Je suis derrière ma fenêtre, et l'océan s'étend devant moi. Ma mort est là, tout près. Et la certitude qu'elle n'attend plus que moi se fait de plus en plus forte. Je voudrais encore quelques minutes. Parce que dans cinq secondes, Drago entrera. Il me tendra mes médicaments. Il m'embrassera. Et s'assiéra à côté de moi.

La mort hoche la tête. Elle patientera. Elle a bien attendu soixante-quinze ans pour moi, elle accepte de me laisser encore un peu de répit. Un peu de vie. Comme prévu, il me donna un placebo sensé me faire croire que je vivrai plus longtemps, et que j'arrêterai d'oublier les détails de notre vie quotidienne. Il s'assied à mon côté dans son fauteuil, et à deux, nous regardons la verdure océanique. Il écoute ma respiration, et me connait si bien qu'il tourne la tête vers moi, inquiet. Il voit mes yeux se révulser quelque peu.

Très vite, je ne vois plus que des lumières, poussières d'étoiles et rêves en devenir. Mon cœur se peuple de beauté, et j'accueille ma mort en mon sein sans peur aucune. Elle est bienvenue. Je tourne une dernière fois les yeux vers Drago. Et le vois à dix-sept ans. Lorsque j'ai tout renié pour lui. Je souris à cette apparition angélique, et m'émerveille une nouvelle fois de sa beauté pure, ses cheveux blonds soyeux et ses yeux gris. Les miens s'emplissent de cette image, et non, décidément, je n'ai plus peur. Je sombre doucement, et c'est agréable.

Ma mort me regarde, voyageuse. Elle me tend la main, et ensemble, nous nous immergeons dans ce fleuve d'or.

Le Styx.

_**C'est assez court, mais... Dites moi ce que vous en pensez... **_


End file.
